I'll Be Waiting
by Jaw Knee Music
Summary: After the events of Organization XIII, travelling the world, saving lives, life in the Destiny Islands has never been better. Sora, now 17 years old, has parted ways with company and maintains a normal life. He keeps it real by enjoying his junior year of
1. Introduction

I'll Be Waiting

Description -

After the events of Organization XIII, travelling the world, saving lives, life in the Destiny Islands has never been better. Sora, now 17 years old, has parted ways with company and maintains a normal life. He keeps it real by enjoying his junior year of highschool and holding an upbeat relationship with his best friends, Kairi and Riku.

However, happiness can only last for so long. The rival nation of Canuus has declared war on Archadia, the nation in which the Destiny Islands are part of. A draft is eventually issued among the young men of Archadia, as the army faction is deeply in need of soldiers. Sora and Riku, together with Tidus and Wakka, must decide if they wish to fight for their country, or lead the lives of deserters.

Setting -

I am planning a lot of the story to be centered on worlds in the Disney and Final Fantasy Universe, but have places such as Traverse Town and Twilight Town be major plot areas. The Destiny Islands will also be a key factor where different parts of the story are told through different perspectives.

Destiny Islands Traverse Town Twilight Town Parts of Spira Other Parts of Archadia Parts of Nasarial

About the rating system -

The story is teen rated, but it's probably going to be one of the stronger ones, due to these descriptors. Violence, language, drugs and alcohol, sexuality, thematic material. When I say "sexuality" it doesn't mean I'm going to be putting a lot of unneccessary pornography. When I say "drugs and alcohol", Riku and Sora aren't going to become heroin addicts or booze hounds. When I say "language", Tidus won't scream "FUCK!" after he gets sliced by a heartless or anything. Violence might be one where it has its ups and downs where there won't be a super amount of gore, but there will be some.

Genre -

It's an Adventure/Romance/Friendship story. There will be action and mystery and teen angst and all of that good stuff in here, but I just thought those would be the best way to describe it. If you're a fan of anything, I'd say give it a shot. That is in no way a ploy to get you to read this.

Relationship with other games in the series -

Don't be fooled by the story descriptor. I'm going to have a lot of the characters from the past games in it such as Donald and Goofy and Micky and all those good fellas. Aladdin will have a prominent role somewhere in here and I'm hoping it'd be as if it were another game in the series.

Characters -

The story mainly centers around Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy, and the regular cast.


	2. I: Pariah by the Bay

**Chapter One **

Pariah by the Bay

* * *

Dawn. The abundant sunshine was yet to come, and the morning birds were already chirping. Sora hung his feet over the edge of the dock as if he were a human fishing pole, waiting for a small feast. He held his wooden sword, a childhood treasury, in his palm, while the wooden blade rested against his shoulder.

_Well, guess I better get a move on,_ he thought to himself as he watched as the fish circled around in the shallow waters. Before he stood up, he heard a few footsteps behind him, then an alluring voice.

"Aren't you a bit too old for that thing?" it said."Maybe you should put it down before we're late, yeah?"

The voice giggled. The footsteps became louder, and their owner got closer and finally stopped, as their owner had sat down next to the seventeen-year old. It was Kairi. His neighbor. His paramour. His friend.

She was dressed in her usual school uniform, a blue and white plaid mini-skirt with a short sleeved dress shirt and tie. He was no where close to required garments, which included black dress pants and white dress shirt and tie. He wore a black and red hoodie with black shorts. How typical.

"Got distracted," he said quickly. "But you're right about the late thing, we better start movin'." Sora said, standing up. He helped her up in the process and queried, "Where's Riku?"

"_Riku _did the smart thing and woke up an hour early." she said, flicking Sora's nose. It was sharp, but not far from gentle.  
"Well excuse me, _ma'am_." Sora said, taunting the red haired youth. "I'm sorry everyone can't be as over-achieving as Riku."

Sora snickered, but Kairi turned sour. She hated when he compared himself to Riku, as he often gave himself the lower score, especially after all they've been through. Sora's jealousy of Riku's bond with Kairi years before is, afterall, what brought them all closer together.

"It was a joke."  
"I know."

Kairi smiled and punched him in the arm and the two started walking towards Cartwright Senior High School. It was named after Archadia's president, Johnathan J. Cartwright. It was about a half of a mile away, and it didn't seem like a nice morning.

"There's going to be a storm." Sora said as he sniffed the air.  
Kairi laughed as his nose twitched. "You're so weird, you know that?"  
Sora merely looked at her and then up at the sky. Although it was slightly dark, gray clouds could be seen along the pale blue horizon. "You're just jealous that I've acquired the ability to sense drastic weather changes and you haven't."

She rolled her eyes, punched him again and then sped up a little as if she were trying her best to lose him in a foot race. Sora impersonate her change in pace, however. He hung back and watched her. He watched her hips and butt sway back and forth.

_And I missed every single chance, _Sora thought as he glanced to the side. He looked back to see Kairi staring back at him, narrowling avoiding her catching him scanning her "assets".

"What?" he said in an interested, but not too interested, tone.  
"Nothin'." she said. She winked at him and then stopped, causing Sora to walk into her.  
"What's with you today? Haven't seen you so - "  
"So what?"  
"So...I dunno, what's the word I'm looking for..._Comical_. Yeah, that sounds about right."  
"Been doing your english homework, I presume?" Kairi laughed. When Sora said nothing, Kairi proceeded with: "Just in a good mood lately. It's my _seven month_ with Zell tomorrow." she said, emphasizing the "seven month" part.  
"That's..."

Nothing came out of his mouth for a moment. There were two million things that went through his mind in such a short amount of time. A few ranged from happy, such as "_I'm happy for you, Kairi_" to angry, "_Insane. Have you not dumped him yet_?"

"_...Absolutely fantastic_." he finally squeezed out, with a bit of a wince.  
"Yeah, I'm pretty happy about it. He said he's going to do something special for me, but I don't have any idea what it could be. And I haven't even gotten him anything. What do boys like nowadays?"

_Oh God, he thought. Just make sure he doesn't ask you to "reach in his pocket and take a look for yourself"_.

"Well?" Kairi said, looking at him.

Sora hadn't thought of a reply to her question yet. He was too busy thinking of the disgusting things Zell would give her for their seven month anniversary.

"Well..." he stalled.  
"Well what? C'mon, Sora! I only have until tonight!" she whined. "It's a serious question."  
"Buy him a gun or something he can put to good use." Sora replied, earnestly. The gun could put him out of his misery then everyone would be happy.  
"Sora don't you dare say that!" Kairi stopped in her tracks.

Before proceeding, Sora took in the scent and view of their surroundings. Their conversation had lasted their entire walk to the school, which was surrounded by vast evergreens and large trees. A forest was just beyond the football field.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Sora said, walking towards her. He held out his arms, not looking for embracement, but to show his apology. The frown on her face did not change. When she got mad, her skin showed slight crimson and her cheeks sometimes would swell. "Really, I am."  
"You're annoying," she sighed. She calmed down and started walking with him again.  
_  
I don't get why she was so mad about that. I can't wait until she breaks up with that bastard._

Sora and Zell never really had any friendly moments together. They weren't exactly enemies, and they were no where near starting any sort of friendship. Neither of them liked the other, and they would somehow always let the other know whenever they were around.

--

They walked through the school oak front doors with twenty minutes or so to spare. They were greeted by a boy around Sora's age who had a large grin on his face. He sported a white button-down shirt with a black tie and black dress pants.

"Hey, kids." he said. "Got here at a good time, the smell of rain's in the air."  
Sora chuckled and Kairi just rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later, Sora." she said. With that, she disappeared into the colossal that was the student body of Cartwright Senior High School.  
"How's it goin', Tidus?" Sora said, a bit disappointed in Kairi's abandonment.  
"Nothing. What crawled up her skirt?" Tidus asked, not even slightly concerned. He took a rather large bite out of a polished red apple. "Theems 'ike ya pisthed her uff a bit."  
"Just joked too much." Sora said, clearly understanding what Tidus said through his mouthful.  
"Don't sweat it, man. Maybe it's just that time of the month." he replied, cleanly.  
Sora chuckled, "I wouldn't doubt it. Then again, if it is, it's been going on for more than just a month."  
"Every dog has his day my friend." Tidus tossed the apple into the garbage as he hoisted a cargo messenger bag over his shoulder. "If I'm not mistaken, yours will be just around the corner."

Sora had to take a moment to translate what Tidus had just said. _What in the world is he talking about? _

"What in the world are you talking about?" he asked.  
"He's saying - " said a familiar voice to the left. " - that you shouldn't always have to worry about the way people act. They'll come around."  
Sora smiled.  
Riku grinned. He looked pretty confident, to say the least. "Glad to see you fellas are spending your time wisely, caught up in your teenage drama. How goes it?"  
"Pretty suave." Tidus cackled, glancing at a few underdressed girls.  
"Glad to see you're paying attention to your surroundings, too." Riku said as he slapped Tidus in the back of the head. Tidus just smiled, and trotted off elsewhere. He then turned to Sora. "So..."  
"So...what?"  
"So...You're worried about competition." Riku said, nudging Sora and slightly smiling.  
"What competition?"  
"Don't play dumb," Riku said. He knew Sora like the back of his hand. They'd, after all, been friends for so long. "You're jealous."  
"I'm not jealous!" Sora said, brushing Riku's arm away from him. "What makes you say that?"  
"Should've gone with the paopu idea, pal."

The bell rang. Riku dismissed himself with those last words and left Sora in the middle of the hallway as the students dispersed from sight. It would surely be a long day at Cartwright.

--


End file.
